


The longest train ride

by rukinamoto_26



Series: Ignoct Week 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Altissia (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukinamoto_26/pseuds/rukinamoto_26
Summary: Noctis doesn’t understand why Ignis would do something reckless to save him.Ignoct Week 2019Day 3: Situational - Ignis and Noctis talk about Ignis putting on the ring





	The longest train ride

**Author's Note:**

> conflicted if i should do it before or after the timeskip however why not do it where the wounds are still fresh?
> 
> p.s  
this can also be a sequel to '5 more minutes...'

Noctis wished this train ride would end sooner.

The last thing he needed was getting a reality check from his friends because he wasn’t having it right now.

Everything could have gone smoothly for him and the others, but unfortunate events had to happen for him and his friends, especially to Ignis. And he blames himself for it.

He had to break away from the three of them after he got into an argument with Gladio over the same reason earlier. He knew it wouldn’t be the same for the rest of them, but he still had a journey to accomplish.

Noctis held his head low while holding the Ring of Lucii between his hands, like it has been the bane of his existence. He tried to hold his sadness, as he felt that moping around won’t make it any better.

Just then, he heard someone walk while sounding like their bumping at the railings. He immediately looks for a second as he heard the sound getting closer and saw Ignis walking by himself without Prompto.

Noctis raised from his seat and held onto Ignis, who stopped walking.

“Noct, is that you?” He looked on his left, though his direction was facing the train windows.

“Where’s Prompto? Why are you walking around?” He guided Ignis at the seat across from his and let him sit there, then took his cane and leaned it beside Ignis.

“I was looking for you, trying to check if you’re feeling alright.” Ignis remained looking down while talking to Noctis, sounded very concerned.

Sighing, Noctis leaned on his seat as looked at the moving scenery. “What does it sound like?” He coldly responded to Ignis.

Ignis nodded in understanding.

There was a long silence between them, as both of them try to contemplate on what they wanted to say. Ignis was unusually nervous and was much more conscious, as he tries to adjust to his new lifestyle.

“Am I even fit to be a King?” Noctis mumbled but it was still clear for Ignis to hear. “I can’t even save the ones I love.”

Swallowing his breath, Ignis wanted to tell him the truth about his actual fate. However, it won’t make the situation any better.

“You are, Noct. Sacrifices had to be made but, it is for the best.” He sounded calm as he assured that he will still guide to the throne, thought already knowing his final fate at the end of all of this.

Noctis stared at the ring again, as he’s reminded from time-to-time about his duty, Luna’s sacrifice, and most especially, what Ignis has done for him.

“Is that what you thought of back then?” He looks at Ignis with sorrow and guilt for not even dealing with the Empire after the ceremony to appease Leviathan. Ignis nodded in defeat, knowing that they cannot keep this on hold. “I can’t believe it, and coming from you, of all people.”

Ignis can only sigh, while Noctis becomes frustrated with the fact that people are willing to die for him, even the person who had always been with him when they were younger.

“I had to do it because I had to protect you, Noct.” Ignis gripped on his cane, as he’s trying not to frustrate the man who he loved the most. “And I’m sorry.”

Noctis continue to hold his frustration, as he held his head down and started to cry silently. “I’ll never forgive myself if anything happens to you.” He gripped on Ignis’ free hand. “I need you, Ignis.”

He remained composed as he calms the broken prince, while deep inside, he felt anxious about what the future holds for them, as the prince’s pre-determined fate would continue to haunt him until the day he becomes the King of Kings.

He removes the grip from cane and places it on top of Noctis, as he made a silent declaration that he will find a way to have a future with him alive.


End file.
